La plus grande des douleurs
by Nanthana14
Summary: Aimer est magnifique mais c'est aussi douloureux, violent et rempli de souffrance lorsque ce sentiment n'est pas partagé. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Aimer est magnifique mais c'est aussi douloureux, violent et rempli de souffrance lorsque ce dernier n'est pas partagé.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par Alena Aeterna : Thème citation : _"L'une des plus grandes douleurs est d'aimer une personne que tu ne peux pas avoir."_**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 _ **La plus grande des douleurs**_

Il aurait dû le comprendre, ne pas s'accrocher de cette manière, ne pas se faire souffrir autant, mais c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment il fallait s'y prendre pour maîtriser son cœur ? Pour le contrôler et pour ne pas aimer ?… ne pas aimer son caractère aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux, ne pas aimer son rire et la courbe de ses hanches quand elle se penche pour lacer ses bottes. Du premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, alors qu'ils étaient enfant, il avait su… Il avait su que ce serai elle, qu'elle serait l'éclat qui ravirait son cœur. Il aurait beau se débattre, refuser cette évidence, elle était si réelle… Il l'aimait.

Pourtant, il savait mieux que quiconque comment aimer pouvait faire souffrir. Il le savait parce qu'il avait un exemple sous les yeux tous les jours depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il suffisait qu'il lève la tête, qu'il pose les yeux sur son père et il comprenait immédiatement la douleur que pouvait receler d'aimer trop, d'aimer avec passion…

C'était compliqué… Il avait mis si longtemps à comprendre. Il avait pensé pendant des années que son père était comme ça, qu'il était froid, distant et cynique de nature et puis un jour… un soir où malgré l'interdiction il avait ressenti le besoin de lui parler dans sa chambre, il avait compris. En poussant la porte, il avait été saisi par de violents sanglots et la vision qui avait accompagné ses larmes était pire. Thranduil, ce roi qu'on disait de glace, cynique et imperturbable était là… à genoux sur le sol, devant le buste en marbre froid de cette femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son être et il pleurait. Il pleurait sa perte comme son fils ne l'aurait jamais imaginé après tous ces siècles et pourtant, il semblait aussi dévasté que le premier jour. Sans un mot, le jeune prince s'était avancé timidement. Il s'était agenouillé à côté de lui et avait passé les bras autour des épaules de son père. Thranduil s'était laissé faire, ne le sermonnant pas pour avoir bravé l'interdiction, et c'était même écroulé dans ses bras, s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de son fils et déposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune prince l'avait serré contre lui et le Roi inconsolable en cette date anniversaire sinistre avait continué à pleurer. Legolas n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de le bercer doucement et partageant sa peine… Ce jour-là… Ce jour précis… Le jeune prince avait compris à quel point aimer pouvait faire du mal.

Alors, il s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux, de ne pas laisser son cœur se faire prendre par un sourire enjôleur ou une caresse furtive, mais il avait échoué… Son regard malicieux, son rire, tout avait fini par le faire céder. C'était sans doute de sa faute, elle ne semblait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de précis pour lui retourner l'esprit et le cœur… C'était forcément de sa faute parce qu'elle… Elle… Elle ne paraissait pas voir en lui la même chose que lui voyait. Oh, ils étaient amis ! Des amis sincères et fidèles depuis de longues années. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensembles, ils avaient combattu, souffert et survécu… Ils étaient proches, c'était une réalité, proche au point qu'elle trouvait normal qu'il s'oppose à son père pour l'aider… Normal parce qu'ils étaient amis ? Est-ce qu'elle ne sentait pas que ses regards étaient plus appuyés, plus amoureux qu'amicaux ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il se tendait quand elle s'approchait de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment il était nerveux quand elle entrait dans une pièce ?

Est-ce qu'il était en train de se fourvoyer ?

Elle était son amie. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves complexes côte à côte. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus comme l'aurait fait… deux amants ou un frère et une sœur ?

Elle devait bien l'aimer un peu au fond de son cœur. Il en était persuadé, mais que voyait-elle ? Un amant ou un grand frère protecteur et attentif ? Cette simple constatation lui scia presque les jambes. C'était ça… C'était sans doute cela… Elle ne l'aimait pas de la manière dont lui, l'aimait… Cette passion, ce feu qui le consumait chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur sa chevelure de lave, elle ne devait pas la ressentir… Elle ne pouvait pas la ressentir, sinon, elle n'agirait pas de cette manière… Elle ne serait pas aussi indifférente à ses gestes et si attentif à ceux de ce nain… Cette misérable créature exécrée par son père, toujours marqué par la chute de Doriath, et qu'il avait appris à haïr avec lui dés qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder avec cet air rempli d'amour qu'elle lui refusait. C'était injuste… Il l'aimait… Il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme… Il mourrait pour elle ! Il lui offrirait sa vie sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre hésitation ! Il l'aimait et il savait… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un de cette manière, que son cœur blessé ne pourrait pas se remettre de sa perte…

Bien sûr, il connaissait le discours de façade de son père. Cette envie de lui trouver une épouse qui ne soit pas une elfe sylvaine, mais une sindar, comme eux… Toutefois, Legolas savait aussi que si leur amour avait été réel, sincère et partagé, il ne se serait pas opposé à leur union… Il l'aurait accepté avec bienveillance et douceur comme était le vrai Thranduil, celui qui réapparaissait dans sa chambre, lorsque le poids des apparences et des responsabilités s'arrachait de ses épaules. Legolas se savait privilégié. Il était le seul à connaître la véritable personnalité de son père et il était confiant… Il avait recueilli et élevé Tauriel comme sa propre fille, bien évidement qu'il aurait été heureux de les voir amoureux…

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour… pas de son côté en tous cas… Son cœur, elle venait de l'offrir à ce nain et Legolas avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, pas à cause de ses côtes qui le tiraillaient depuis son affrontement avec Bolg, mais parce que son propre cœur était en train de saigner devant l'amer constat qui lui vrillait les tripes.

Il l'avait perdu…

Au tout début, il avait eu cet espoir un peu idiot de réussir à la retenir, à la reconquérir, mais à la manière dont elle prenait soin du nain, il savait qu'il avait lamentablement échoué… Elle était irrémédiablement perdue et lui, ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un… C'était une expérience désagréable et traumatisante… Cela le rendait faible, vulnérable et, comme son père, Legolas ne voulait être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas… La guerre autour d'eux ne leur permettrait pas… Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser affaiblir par ce type de sentiment vain. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur… Cette douleur pire que toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti jusque là… La douleur d'aimer une personne que tu ne pourras jamais avoir… aimer dans l'ombre… aimer trop… aimer mal…

C'était douloureux l'amour… C'était violent… Les larmes de son père, son propre cœur en lambeaux… Il ne pourrait plus, il ne voulait plus aimer. Il l'avait perdu de toute façon… Personne ne la remplacerait…

En revanche, il avait une mission : chasser les Orcs, libérer cette terre de leur emprise et ça… ça c'était dans ses cordes… combattre pour oublier, laisse exprimer sa rage, sa colère et sa frustration dans la force de son bras… combattre comme un exutoire, ça ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Legolas, se retourna, cherchant un cheval… Il pouvait encore rattraper Bolg.

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon deuxième sort ! Et je voudrais vraiment remercier Alena parce que ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur cet amour là donc MERCI !**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
